Avengers: Last Hope
by KilledKenny
Summary: This story is a sequel to the events of Avengers: Infinity War, and contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War and Ant Man and the Wasp. In this story, Iron Man will find out that there are not only multiple timelines, but multiple universes. And when all hope is lost, someone will rise up against Thanos.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR AND ANT-MAN AND THE WASP, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH THEM, DO IT NOW!

Now, time for the story

Tony Stark, still on his knees, his hands brutally wounded, his head still injured by Thanos, had lost all hope. How did it all come to this? He was just strolling with pepper hours ago, and now, half the universe has turned to dust. Star-lord, Drax, Mantis, Doctor Strange, and even Peter Parker. All he was left with on this desolate planet was a broken ship, and Thanos' adopted daughter, Nebula. He knew that Vision had to be killed for the stone, and worried who else could have gone away with the snap of Thanos' fingers. The Avengers had failed Earth, had failed the universe.

"I can't believe it." Nebula said, emotionless. "He actually did it. I thought I could stop him before he found all the infinity stones, but I... I was too late. And now-" Nebula takes a breath. "The destruction of the universe rests on my shoulders."

"It's not all on you." Iron Man announced. "It's also my fault, all our faults, that we couldn't stop him."

Thanos had won. Was there anyone in this universe who could reverse the effects of Thanos now? Maybe not.

But maybe from other universes there are.

As Iron Man got up from the sandy terrain of Titan, he started to walk back to the crash landed ships. Until he heard the sound of something opening. Tony turned around to see some sort of portal. A blue, wavy portal.

"What the-"

Tony was interrupted as someone stepped out the portal. a big, green guy with grey armor pads and a buzz cut hairdo.

"Bruce? Is that you?"

Then, others started to come out of the same portal. A woman with a grey helmet, a chain-mail chest plate, and a hammer with electric shooting out of it. A suit that looked identical to the iron patriot suit Tony had built. A woman that looked exactly like Natasha- the Black Widow, except with a gas mask and straight red hair. A black and yellow suited ninja. And finally, a man in a white, robotic android suit.

"This is it. This is definitely it." The hulk-like monster said.

"Wh-what is this? Who the hell are you guys?" Tony stammered.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. Hey there, Tony Stark from Earth-616! We have been looking for your universe as SOMEONE told us that it was in some pretty grave danger." The white android said "Did a big, purple man by the name of Thanos attack?"

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"I told you. Our comrade told us so. Now, we're here to help fix this mess that this Mad Titan created."

"Is this some kind of joke? Who are you people?" Tony demanded

The android sighed. "Alright, this might come as a shock to you, but-" The android's helmet disappeared, like if as it was a liquid. Tony Stark awed at the android's face. "I'm you."

Tony Stark was shocked and confused. There was another Tony Stark? Another Iron Man? But how? Where was this man from anyways?"

"You... Are... Me... I'm not seeing how this makes ANY sense at all right now." Tony told his doppelgänger

"Yeah, I know. But let me explain. You see, I'm you, but from a different universe. In my universe, I created a symbiotic suit, which is a liquid-like suit that bonds with its host. I call it Iron Man Model 50, the Superior Iron Man."

Superior Iron Man demonstrated his suit by commanding it to stop bonding with him. The suit separated from his body, and then bonded with the other-universe Tony, and he became Superior Iron Man again.

"Plus it can do really cool technology stuff." Superior Iron Man added. Tony shrugged. "Anyways, here are my colleagues. This is Amadeus Cho. In our universe, he's the hulk instead of the fabled scientist, Bruce Banner"

"'Sup" Cho grinned.

"Well you seem totally cool besides the fact that half the universe has been killed." Tony said to him

"Oh, right, um. Sorry..."

"Up next is the Iron Patriot. He's actually Steve Rodgers. He used to be Captain America, but then I rebuilt the Iron Patriot armor out of vibranium, got him an upgrade." The Iron Patriot saluted to Tony, and Tony saluted back.

"This lady here is Jane Foster. She replaced Odinson, your Thor, a while back, and now she is the queen of Asgard." Jane took a bow.

"Here is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. She's the deadliest Black Widow in the entire multiverse. It took many kills to earn that title." Natasha didn't do anything. She just stared at Tony. Tony gave her a worrying glance.

"And this is Ronin. He's a ninja-assassin. Isn't that neat? He may seem unfamiliar, but really he's actually Clint Barton. The Hawkeye." Ronin pulled off his mask and waved to Tony, and then put it back on.

"So yeah, this is our team. We travel across different universes that are in major peril. We're called The Multiverse Avengers." Superior Iron Man explained.

"So let me get this straight. There are an infinite amount of universes with an infinite amount of Avengers, and you guys go across different universes and save them?" Tony asked.

"Basically." Superior Iron Man responded.

"Who put together this team, anyways? Some sort of robotic-eye-patched Nick Fury?"

"No." A voice called out from the blue portal. A woman walked of it. She wore a blue and red suit, and had wavy blonde hair. "I did."

"Oh, how could I forget." Superior Iron Man started. "The Multiverse Avengers are led by 70s pilot Carol Danvers. After a flight experience that didn't go so well, she came to space in which she fused with a guy named Mar-Vell, which made her a very powerful-er, being. Carol brought us all together. She's known across many universes as- Captain Marvel."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I am REALLY having a hard time comprehending this." Tony started. "Half of my universe is destroyed, and you guys just show up? This is really weird. Plus, how are you an Avenger, er- Captain..."

"Captain Marvel." Captain Marvel said. "And I am not an Avenger. But I've been watching you, Captain America, and the others for years."

"Why? What makes our team so special, if there are trillions of other Avengers out there?" Tony angrily said.

"Because this universe, Earth-616, is my original universe." Captain Marvel responded. "You see, after I bonded with Mar-Vell, I was placed in the middle of a war between two alien races: the Kree and the Skrulls. After I made peace with them, I started to experiment with my powers. I could create wormholes and portals to other worlds. And with some alien technology, I was able to create portals that expanded across the multiverse. Then, I traveled across different universes, recruiting different members of the Avengers who had resolved all conflict in their worlds, and brought them together to stop crime across the different universes. And now my universe- our universe, is in great danger right now." Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm not going to lie- that is a long story. But if you're going to help me fix the universe, then, you're welcome to join the team." Tony said. Captain Marvel smiled, but then looked behind Tony.

"Who is that?" she pointed at Nebula.

"Oh. This is Nebula. We literally just met like half an hour ago."

Nebula rolled her eyes. "I am Nebula, the adopted daughter of Thanos. I hated him as a father, and I have been planning my revenge against him. But now, I am too late." Nebula downed her head.

"I don't think we've ever heard of this Thanos in any of our dimensions." Superior Iron Man said.

"I have." Jane answered. "Thanos was an evil tyrant. He had one goal. To destroy half the universe. To do so, he had to collect all 6 infinity stones. These stones are extremely powerful and scattered across the galaxy. And if he had all of them, he could destroy the universe with the snap of his fingers. Luckily, we were able to stop him before he could. We found the stones first and locked them away. And of Thanos, we had to kill him for mass murder across the galaxy."

"Well that would have been much easier." Tony said. "But now, Thanos already has the infinity stones and destroyed half the universe. How are you guys going to help us?"

"Well, I know a guy who can help." Iron Patriot jumped in. "In my universe, we had a civil war between me and my Tony. I'm pretty sure you did too. I'm from Earth-618, which is very close to yours."

"Yeah, I did, but I don't like to talk about it."

"Well, there was one guy I recruited for our team. His name is Scott Lang."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"The Ant Man. He was the one who turned into a giant." Iron Patriot responded.

"Oh... Him. Why do we need him?" Tony asked.

"Well, sooner or later, his-well-boss, Hank Pym, found a way to get into a place called the quantum realm. It's a space that is so small, that it is invisible to the naked eye. Time works a lot differently there. Maybe Scott can help with that."

"Okay... But how am I supposed to know where he is?" Tony questioned.

Superior Iron Man approached Tony and handed him a phone-like device. "Why don't you find out?"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile on Earth...

In a place between space and time. A place where time moves differently. A place that is so molecular that it cannot be seen by the naked eye, is a man. A very important man. The Ant Man. After Scott Lang's house arrest was finally over, and the Ghost was on his and Wasp's side, he was sent to go into the quantum realm to retrieve quantum energy to make Ghost whole again. But when he went in to get them, he was never pulled out. Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, and even Hope Pym, the Wasp, were taken by the infinity gauntlet. And Scott was stuck in the quantum realm. But not for long.

In a land hidden by a barrier is a secret country known as Wakanda. But now it is no secret no more. Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, Black Panther, and other allies of the Avengers all got together to defend Wakanda from Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and their minions. Luckily, they managed to be victorious against the attack. Until... He came. He was coming for the soul stone, which was in the head of Vision. Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlett Witch, had to destroy the stone and Vision. But Thanos used the time stone to take it for himself. The god of thunder had one last shot at ending the Mad Titan for good. But Thanos was able to snap his fingers. And he did. Now, all that is left of the heroes who tried to stop Thanos at Wakanda, are on their feet. Still in shock. This is first battle that they had lost.

Back on the planet Titan...

"What is this supposed to be. Some sort of tracking device?" Tony asked.

"Of course it's a tracking device." Superior Iron Man responded. "We built it to track the Ant Man in your dimension."

"How did you build a tracking device that tracks someone from a different universe?"

"I built a symbiotic suit. Don't you think I can build a tracking device? There was a similar Ant Man in Iron Patriot's universe, so I programmed the device to act like a radar and detect any similar DNA to the other universe Scott Lang. And it worked. Plus, Danvers here can hop through dimensions, so, yeah."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Okay... Now, how are we going to get back to Earth?"

"Simple." Captain Marvel said. She waved her hands in the air and they started glowing. Then, she created a portal. The same portal the Multiverse Avengers used to get to Tony's universe. But this portal was a lot bigger. Like a LOT bigger. Out of the portal emerged a giant spaceship with a huge cone nose and three blasters. One on the right, one on the left, and one on the top. "After I made peace between the Skrulls and the Kree, the Skrulls allowed me to use one of their greatest spaceships. The Bird of Prey."

Tony stared at the colossal ship for a minute. "Wow... You guys have a solution to everything."

"We always come prepared." said a familiar voice. Tony looked to see other-universe Black Widow.

"Well, I haven't heard you say anything until know."

"You won't" spoke another voice. Tony looked next to other universe Black Widow to see Ronin. The other universe Hawkeye. "She doesn't talk much."

Tony shrugged. "Okay then. Let's head to Earth. If we want to save my universe, we're going to have to find Ant Man."

Captain Marvel smiled. She then opened up the Bird of Prey and entered it. "Come on!" She called from inside the ship. The others followed inside and took their seats. Tony was seated next to Captain Marvel.

"Alright Captain. You're going to fly us back to home base." Tony said.

"I know, it used to be my job. Before I went into space." She responded. Captain Marvel turned on the ship and pushed up both the throttles. The Bird of Prey was in the air. "We are go for take off in 3-2-1" Captain Marvel pushed both throttles forward and the ship blasted off the planet. She grinned as she flew off into space, as it remembered her of the early days. When she was Carol Danvers.


	4. Chapter 4

As Tony Stark, Nebula, and the Multiverse Avengers flew back to Earth, the rest of Earth's mightiest heroes were still in a desolated state. Especially Thor. What would halve happened if he aimed for Thanos' head? Would he be victorious and be known as a hero across worlds? Would he have saved the universe from what Thanos had made of it? The Asgardian didn't know, and it was too late. Thanos had snapped his fingers, and killed half of the universe. He remembered exactly what happened, and it kept replaying in his mind over and over again. After he snapped his fingers, Thanos smiled.

"Not so much of a god are you now, Odinson." He said in his deep voice. Thanos then opened a portal with the space stone and left Earth. Thanos had done what he wanted to do for a long time.

"Come on, Thor. Get up." Captain America said, as if he didn't care about what just happened.

"I failed. I failed the Avengers. I failed the universe. I failed everyone." Thor mumbled. "If only... If only..." Thor could not finish his sentence. He had watched all of his friends turned into dust.

"It's not your fault, Thor. We had been warned about Thanos before. Tony even had visions about him. But we did nothing until the time came." Captain America told him. "Now get up. Kneeling on the ground won't help anyone."

Thor did as Captain America said and got up. He looked around him to see who was left. But there weren't many among him. Bruce, Natasha, War Machine, Okoye, and the rabbit.

"What, now Steve? How are we going to fix this?" Natasha said.

"I-" Captain America paused. "I don't know." He stood up and looked at Wakanda. It was brutally destroyed. Only half of its people remained. Okoye got up and turned to see happened to her country. She was in a state of grief. Grief and fury.

"Thanos... THANOS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She cried. "HE DESTROYED MY HOME, HE KILLED HALF MY PEOPLE, HE KILLED THE KING! THANOS WILL PAY FOR HIS WRONGDOINGS!"

Meanwhile on top of Hank Pym's lab...

The Bird of Prey hovered over Pym's lab, where the Quantum Tunnel was placed.

"Amadeus, you take care of the ship. Tony, you come with me." Captain Marvel said.

"Alright then." Iron Man and Superior Iron Man both said in unison.

Captain Marvel put her hand on her head. "I'm talking about the Tony from this dimension!"

"Oh, my bad." Superior Iron Man responded.

Iron Man and Captain Marvel exited the ship and faced the shrunken down Quantum Tunnel.

"So is this where the Ant Man is?" Iron Man asked. "In this... I don't even know what this is."

"It's a Quantum Tunnel." Captain Marvel started. "The Iron Patriot found out about it from his Hank Pym. The Quantum Tunnel transports you into the Quantum Realm, but it requires someone on the other side to get you out."

Iron Man found the receiver, which brings the user out of the Quantum Realm. "Found it. Now to get him out." He took the receiver and pressed the button, which would bring Ant Man out. But nothing happened. "Uh, Marvel? Nothing happened."

Captain Marvel walked up to Tony. "Oh no."

"What?"

"The receiver... It's broken!"


	5. Chapter 5

"It's broken? That's great. Just great." Tony said sarcastically. "Now how are we supposed to get him out of the Quantum Realm?"

Captain Marvel started thinking. How would they get him out of the Quantum Realm? Thankfully, Carol Danvers was a smart woman. "I've got it!" She told Tony.

"What's your plan, Danvers?"

"One of us is going to have to enter the Quantum Realm through the Quantum Tunnel to get him out. Manually. To exit the Realm, you have to grow really large at exponential rates." She explained.

"Yeah, so how are we supposed to do that?" Tony asked.

"Well, I asked the Iron Patriot to gather information about Ant Man, as we need him to stop Thanos." Captain Marvel started. "And I found out that Ant Man has technology that not only allows him to shrink at exponential rates, but also grow."

"Okay. So what are you trying to say?"

"Well, assuming that Scott Lang does not have his shrinking and growing discs at this time, his suit has the Pym Particle technology for it. And if we can extract that energy from his suit, we can get him home."

"That plan is dangerous. First of all, someone else needs to go in and get him, and second, we don't have a way of extracting the power of his suit." Tony said.

"Actually," Captain Marvel was handed a strange looking circle, which was glowing red, by Superior Iron Man. "This disc absorbs energy from any metallic object, such as the Ant Man's suit. attach it to the middle of your hand, where your arc cannon is, and then twist it to activate it."

"Wait, you mean I have to go in there and save him?"

Captain Marvel shrugged. "You have your left arc cannon to ward of enemies, and you can use your feet as propulsion. We've already attached the extraction disc to you. We can't get it out without using it on someone."

Tony sighed. "Fine." He put on his helmet and faced the Quantum Tunnel.

"Your suit can handle the Quantum Realm, Tony, so don't worry." She told him.

Tony faced the Quantum Tunnel. He was going to shrink down and save Lang. He counted in his head.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3!_

Tony jumped inside the Quantum Tunnel. He was shrinking down extremely fast. Almost to much to handle. Around him, he saw different layers of the Quantum Realm shift by him. Colors and patterns shifting at impeccable speed. Tony felt like screaming, but too much was going on. Then, he stopped shrinking. He was in the deepest layer of the Quantum Realm. The one where Scott Lang was stuck inside of. He landed on a soft, wavy platform. Tony looked around him, and what he saw was breathtaking. The Quantum Realm was both beautiful with its many colors, and terrifying because of how unstable it was. But enough looking around. He had a job to do.

Tony walked slowly, as if he was on the moon. He kept looking for Ant Man. He tried to call out for him.

"Hello? Scott? Anyone there?"

There was no response. Tony kept looking. He found nothing. Where was Ant Man? He didn't know, and he was starting to loose hope of finding him.

Until he heard a scream.

"HELP!" Screamed a faint noise. Tony turned to his left and saw a small person in the distance. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

It was Scott. Tony activated his feet boosters and flew as fast as he could to Scott.

"I'm coming! Hang on!"

Tony kept going and he saw the Ant Man. But that wasn't the only thing that he saw. Scott was surrounded by three giant monsters (For his size). Tony grabbed Ant Man.

"What the hell are those things?" Tony pointed at the leech like monsters.

"Those are tardigrades. They're extremely small, but now they're going to eat us! We have to get out of here!" Scott explained.

"Don't worry." Tony put his right hand on Scott's shoulder. "I have a plan." Right when he did that, the red power disc started to extract the power from  
Ant Man's suit. Not before long, Tony had access to Hank Pym's technology. Almost magically, new data was installed in his suit's database. Tony analyzed the Pym Particles to find a way to grow out the Realm.

"Hurry!" Ant Man yelled. The tardigrades were getting closer, and hungrier.

"I've got it!" Tony announced. "Hold on!"

Tony grabbed on to Scott's arm and both of them started growing. And extremely fast. The Quantum Realm started shifting again, but in reverse. And after a few seconds, Tony and Scott came out of the Quantum Tunnel.

Ant Man was relieved. "Thank you for saving me!" He looked at Tony's head. "Wait a minute. You're- You're Tony Stark!"


End file.
